guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Totem Axe
The following was originally posted by an anon, moved to discussion page: --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:27, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :PLEASE ADD THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION: :*''Location'' :*''Tips on Farming the Totem Axe'' added in (apart from skin) because the skin is only on the totem axe.--Kerotan 02:37, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :This build includes farming tips and map - Build:R/any solo Totem Axe farm --Ali 09:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) ---- There is a note mentioning that this is the perfect weapon for monks. Is this true for all monks or jsut invincible (55hp) monks? -- 12:32, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I think 55 monks only...-_-Nhaska 12:36, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :No, i use it with a +12 offhand, because it provides slightly more energy than a staff alone would.-Canderouss4:23, 15 August 2007 ::One thing that would make it a tad bit better, Cold damage. This would be very useful when running a two man 55/SS run into The Fissure of Woe where Spinal Shivers/Shivers of Dread can come in quite handy. Still, great weapon as it stands.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 12:53, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::In general, considering the unconditional +5 energy and +20% enchanting mods it could be a good weapon for all spellcasters who rely on enchantments. As long as they don't want to deal damage with the weapon, that is. IW Mesmers anyone? ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:58, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Someone want to edit the article? I'm not into spellcasters that much. -- 14:42, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Rajazan's Fervor is strictly superior for non-warriors, since armor penetration is useless without axe mastery. And I usually (depending on the exact build) prefer the 10 HSR of a Flame Spitter over 5 energy. However, the Totem Axe is currently cheaper than Rajazan's (a lot) or the enchanting upgrade for the Flame Spitter (a bit), so it's still often used. And yes, they're all just as useful to "normal" monks as to 55ers (only the latter don't have a choice to begin with). 134.130.4.46 14:54, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Replying to the original post... I use a Crenellated Sword +20 Enchant, for the enachting. The ax is good for regular monk builds too, but if u have no enchantments, i'd suggest a wand. Drop rate? I went to The Falls with 5 henchmen. When I killed the 3rd Behemoth, it dropped a Totem Axe. When killing the next Behemoth it dropped one again. 2 weeks before I got 2 Totem Axes, I had that in Arborstone with the necromancer and elementalist boss (I don't remember their names) while I had 7 henchmen in my party (I just wanted to capture elite skills so I left after killing the elementalist and came back to kill the necromancer, too). Are these high drop rates common? --numma_cway 10:53, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :So what you're saying is that you have spares? Yes please! ;) --Sakan 03:21, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :I've killed that necro boss in Arborstone at least 20 times solo with no green drop, so I can tell you that one does not have a high drop rate. --Thervold 10:57, 31 August 2006 (CDT) I went today to the falls to exploring the area (to reach Trailblazer title). I took 3 heroes with me and one of the behemonts dropped a totem axe. (And it was the first time I properly explored that area)--SiGaRi 17:19, 20 February 2007 (CST) Its freaking low, i went farming with my 3 heroes flagged away, NONE of the 5 behemots dropped, and the worst is, i zoned in and out all the time (So i killed 15 behemoths) :Maybe it's a stupid question but, do the axe drop in normal mode or only in hard mode? Cirianthalas 00:12, 10 September 2007 (CDT) They have been dropping way before the introduction of hard mode so they do drop in both hope that answers your question Miki123troll 00:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :The drop rate for totem axes is around 1 in 10. With the addition of henchmen, (5 in your case) the drop rate would be more around the 1 in 25. --81.154.111.83 16:22, 8 November 2007 (UTC) What price.. ...would a Totem Axe be? -- 12:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I got mine for 5k. :::That should be the max price considering they are easily farmed by almost all classes and can experience multiple drops in a run.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:02, 22 January 2007 (CST) Salvage You can salvage Totem Axes. Anyone want to throw away 5k and try it? :P ~Seef II 04:54, 27 January 2007 (CST) : yeh.. — Skuld 04:58, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Think he meant you can salvage equivalent mods and apply to a regular axe, thus making the Totem axe useless (although many greens can be replicated, people are just too lazy and like the cool, unique skins) Also, "Totem Axe" sounds better than "Sundering Battle Axe of Enchanting" when you ping the item.--MagickElf666 02:08, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Is this the only green that drops from a non boss? The monster dosnt seem to have the usual boss glow or a unique name.68.39.131.84 13:42, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :There's also the The Ice Breaker, Frozen Fan, Tattered Fan, Forgotten Fan, Ungues of the Oni and Rotwing Recurve Bow all from the same update. -Ezekiel 15:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Drop Rate WAY TOO LOW?? I've run through falls and killed every single behemoth that i could found for 5 times and they won't just dropp it! And solo! Do I have a really bad luck or is there some weird drop rate updates made or something..? :Random drop system measn sometimes your drops are awful and sometimes they're good. I thought people knew this already...Lord of all tyria 09:52, 23 September 2007 (CDT) oh, I always thought that it's just random drop luck every time you try to have a unique :No, random drop rate means you don't get what you want until the 1/500th unless you're not looking for it, then you get it the first try. DUH learn statistics... Cope Land : I got mine after 2 hours looking for it and I was with my boyfriend at that time tagging along our heroes. - Neoma 14:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC)